An apparatus for machining ball bearing balls is known in which the balls are machined between a rotatable surface and a fixed surface. The disadvantage of this prior art machine is that there are relatively large, afford only a narrow range of technological machining parameters, is unstable because of the fixed parameters, do not afford a uniform circulation of the balls to be machined, and have a high level of operating noise.